Biggest Disappointment
by CastleAddicted
Summary: Emma feels like she's not good enough for anyone, a twisted branch on the family tree. -Song Fic-


_The biggest disappointment in the family was me.  
The only twisted branch upon our good old family tree.  
I just couldn't be the person they expected me to be_

Emma Swan was sitting in the darkened bay window of her partners' house, with tears beginning to make their way down her cheek, looking out at the night sky. She was once again feeling like the little girl that was _returned_ to the orphanage, when her 'parents' were having a child of their own.

Not that her biological parents, Snow White and Prince Charming knew she was feeling like this. They had all returned safely from the most recent adventure and during the celebratory party at Granny's, Snow had announced she was pregnant. Emma had played happy and thrilled for her parents but once everyone had returned to their homes and Regina and Henry had gone to bed. She was now letting her true emotions free.

"Why am I never good enough?" She whispered into the quietness, wiping the tears away roughly. "They must be so happy to finally have a real child. One they can raise and treasure. How long until they forget about me? I bet they already are."

Regina had felt the loneliness of an empty bed behind her, the place her love usually filled and woke slowly.

"Emma?" She called softly into her bedroom, moving to sit up.

She knew something wasn't right with Emma but had let her play it off as being tired from work. Now she was kicking herself for letting it go.

Regina carefully stood from the bed, wrapping her dressing gown around her frame. She made her way towards the stairs, stopping quickly to check in on Henry. Chuckling when she saw his comic book resting over his chest. She stepped over and removed it, brushing hair off his forehead and pressed a gently kiss to his forehead. As she left the room she heard a whisper coming from downstairs.

"If my parents can replace me, how long until Henry and Regina decide I'm not worth their time or effort?"

Emma wasn't aware that her girlfriend was awake, let alone making her way down the stairs and across to her. The tears were now falling faster than she could wipe away, her shoulders started to shake, and her breathing was becoming erratic. The panic attack starting to take its hold. The darkness starting to close in around her.

Seeing Emma start to lose herself, Regina quickly crossed the floor, and knelt in front of her. "I'm here darling, take a breath for me Darling."

Through the fog in her mind, Emma could hear the sweet voice of her lover, asking her to take a slow deep breath. A hand raising hers to a solid form, her hand feeling a calming rise and fall. It was a few long moments later that Regina noticed any real change in Emma, other than the slowing breathing rate.

"That's it Emma, slow and steady." Regina said, watching Emma's eyes open again and focus on her face. "Welcome back Dear." Moving to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Emma whispered leaning into Regina. "I just wanted to clear my head."

Regina pulled her closer slightly. "That's ok darling, you can talk to me you know. You're not alone anymore."

"I know that in my heart, but in my head, I've always been the disappointment that people could do without or could easily replace. My first 'parents' fell pregnant with their own baby and gave me back. Now Charming and Snow are having another baby. How long until they realise I'll never be what the expected me to be?" Emma said carefully.

Regina pulled back slightly looking into her true loves scared blue eyes. "Ok stop right there Miss Swan. You need to listen closely to what I'm about to say."

Emma nods slightly

"You are exactly how you are meant to be, those people that gave you up, are idiots. You deserve only the best. And I intend to make sure you never feel like you can be replaced ever again. I will never replace you, I could never replace you. You and Henry are my life. You cannot do anything to be disappointment in my eyes."

The tears that had dried before, quickly started to make their way back down Emma's cheeks. She blinked and nodded.

"I love you Emma, and no matter what anyone has done or will do, that will never change." Regina smiled, pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek.

"I love you too" Emma replied. "And thankyou for making me feel whole again."

"That's what I'm here for, now how about we go back up to bed and we deal with the Charming's tomorrow." Regina said, moving to stand up.

Holding out her hand for Emma to take. Emma moved slowly grasping the hand that was offered, smiling gently at her lover.

TBC


End file.
